Suicidality among youth is a common phenomena, especially among those suffering from psychopathology. Although considerable evidence exists to support the role of depression in suicidal thoughts and behaviors, much less is known about the role of other frequently experienced syndromes among clinic youth, such as disruptive behaviors, anxiety, and attention problems. Despite gender differences found in the incidence of both suicidality and psychopathology, it is suggested that limited statistical analyses have thus far not been able to effectively address these important issues in combination. In addition, the longitudinal course of suicidality among high-risk youth requires further understanding. The current project seeks to: 1. Develop an empirically driven latent class model of suicidality among community clinic youth. 2. Model transitions between classes of suicidality over time. 3. Examine the relationship between different psychopathology syndromes and suicidality. 4. Investigate gender differences in the longitudinal course of suicidality and in related syndromes.